


Zombie Apocalypse

by tgMoony



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Halloween prompt, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgMoony/pseuds/tgMoony
Summary: Prompt: it's the end of the world as we know it, and the dead are rising to snack on the living! Chaos has taken over a local metropolis. Suddenly your favourite characters are caught in the madness and are being chased by zombies.
Relationships: Javier Esposito/Kevin Ryan
Kudos: 8





	Zombie Apocalypse

New York was never such deserted in the rush hour. The zombie apocalypse had created panic throughout the city. As soon as the news arrived, people poured into the street to find a getaway, but they were reached by the non-dead army and were soon added to them, creating even more disarray. After a few hours, the people were barricaded at home, leaving empty the metropolis. Was it the end?

Unbelieving and unaware of how they could resolve the problem, Esposito and Ryan had joined the ranks of policemen and other military bodies who were scouring the city in search of any clues or people in trouble. The order was explicit: shoot on sight, aiming at the head. It wasn't difficult to distinguish zombies from the living: the absence of verbal ability, limping steps and bodies covered with congealed blood or without any parts. And they stink. Zombies smell rancid, comparable to the smell of spoiled food mixed with that of corpses, which the two agents know well. Ryan held another retch.

Esposito sighed, uncertain on what to do: they were wandering for three hours while nobody at the police station found a suitable track on how hell was unleashed on earth. He parked the car near the old building of the Revitalize, the well-known firm for its slightly questionable experiments on dead human cells. It was closed after their studies on the reactivation of post-mortem cerebral cells, with the intent to preserve people's memory and allow in the future to look back at our dear people's lives as they saw it. A concept overwhelming every scientific and ethical burden.

The two went down from the car wearing a mask on their mouth, now essential, however little it could filter the stench of dirt and rancid that had enveloped the city, abandoned first to the chaos and now to slow decomposition. They entered the courtyard of the building stealthily, their guns pointed and every muscle attentive to the slightest sign of danger. They approached the main entrance, but it was closed with a heavy padlock and some chains. Esposito tried to smash it with a kick, without success.

"I wonder if Castle and Beckett found anything," Ryan thought aloud. "He'll be having a lot of fun telling his weirdest ideas to explain this phenomenon."  
"Oh, I don't think so," said his colleague. "I think he's going to be dying of fear."

A gasp behind them made them jump. They spun around and saw a dozen of zombies entering in the court. They clicked zigzagging between abandoned bins at the side of the road. The car, surrounded by other living deads, was unusable.

They threw themselves into Ninth Street, hoping to have left that horde at their heels, after all, they were a lot faster than their pursuers. Suddenly another group of half-dead popped up on their right, forcing them to deviate into a side alley. They reached a small square, but the escape routes were blocked. They looked at each other horrified: they're trapped.  
They tried to knock on some doors but got no answer. They screamed for help, but their cries were lost in the wind.

"I'm sorry" began Esposito. "I've brought you to this dead end. That's not how I wanted it all to end, Kevin."  
Ryan winced, like every time the other pronounces his name, aspiring the consonant with a slight Spanish accent. "Don't blame yourself for what you didn't, Javier. Not now."

Zombies were getting closer and more and more numerous. The two looked at each other for a moment.  
"I must tell you something," they said in unison.  
They smiled, embarrassed.  
"I always wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how," Ryan continued. "The fact is that I... am in love with you."  
He hesitated a moment before looking up at the other, to check his reaction.  
Esposito was beaming.  
"Corazon... I too am in love with you. I only curse myself for never telling you before."  
"And I didn't do this before," Ryan concluded, placing his lips on those of Esposito.

They parted from the kiss only when they heard the rattles getting even closer. They aimed their weapons at the first heads when they heard applause. "Finally!"  
Castle appeared behind the zombies, who had suddenly stopped and they were now applauding too.  
"It took you a fake zombie apocalypse to make you admit your feelings!"  
"But, you... what?" The two looked at him, astonished.  
"Exactly, he organized everything," Beckett replied, emerging from the shapeless mass of fake monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction! I wrote it for a Halloween prompt, and this is the English version. It's my first English-written story, so please if you find some mistakes, don't be scared to tell me. (Probably I've made plenty of errors here in the notes too) O.o  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
